


Much Ado About Nothing

by HAL1500



Series: HAL's Hellmouth Hundreds [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Rupert Giles/tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAL1500/pseuds/HAL1500
Summary: What are Jenny and Giles getting up to in the kitchen? The Scoobies jump to the obvious conclusion.
Relationships: Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles
Series: HAL's Hellmouth Hundreds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015813
Kudos: 6





	Much Ado About Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some point between “Some Assembly Required” and “The Dark Age” in S02.

Goofing around on Giles’ sofa, the Scoobies gradually became aware that he and Ms. Calendar had been gone a while. They also became aware of low voices coming from the kitchen.

Suddenly, Giles’ voice rose above the previous quiet murmur, “ _Yes_ , Jenny, that’s right.”

The Scoobies exchanged uneasy glances. Surely they weren’t…?

The murmuring continued, and the gang relaxed slightly.

Until Giles said emphatically, “Uh, like _that_ , yes!”

“They can’t be, right?” asked Buffy, horrified.

Willow, blushing, said, “Um, maybe we should go?”

“We should probably check they’re ok first, though,” Buffy answered reluctantly.

“ _Yes_ , that’s it,” Giles breathed.

“Well, you’re the Slayer. The horrible and disgusting is _your_ destiny – _you_ go!” Xander insisted.

Buffy rolled her eyes, then, resigned, began to creep towards the kitchen.

“Oh, Jenny, that’s _perfect_!”

Buffy took a deep breath and then stuck her head around the corner, steeling herself for the most mentally-scarring tableau possible.

They were standing next to each other at the counter. Fully clothed, not touching. Not even breathing heavily.

“Um, guys? What are you doing?”

Giles spun around, mug in hand. “Hmm? Oh! I’m showing Jenny how I like my tea.”

He paused. “What did you _think_ we were doing?”


End file.
